Noah's Notice
by RedPineapple27
Summary: The General's reputation got Tyki thinking. TykixCross smut.


This was a fill from the fantastic DGM kink meme (which is live again, _thank, well maybe not God. . . _), the request is below. Anyone who wants the link to the meme can PM me. Just thought I'd post here for any Cross/Tyki fans who still have some semblance of shame. As for the link, consider yourself warned: it's not appropriate (but it _is _weirdly funny. In a warped, hide-in-a-closet-for-the-rest-of-your-life way).

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own DGM.

I request a Cross x Tyki smut!fic with the excuse being "Cross`s bedding skills got Tyki curious". Inspiration can be found by watching this picture (not mine):

post/16317464043/wam-bam-youre-pregnant#disqus_thread

**Noah's Notice.**

Heavy breaths flew from flushed lips as two sweat slick torsos slipped against each other.

A pair of grey hands moved to their partner's chest, caressing the pectorals and fumbling over the nipples. Cross sighed and bit his lip, just hard enough to tell Tyki to stop messing around and _get the fuck on with it. _

Originally, it had been Cross' hair that had piqued Tyki's notice. All that crimson silk, flowing and riding the wind like every breeze was its pet slut. However, as he came to learn the elusive man's name, he caught the coattails of his reputation, too. After that, it had been the Noah's mission to uncover the secrets behind the General's infamous bedding skills.

One of Cross' hands came up behind Tyki's head, pulling him in for a tight, wet kiss. The other ventured to his thigh, using it as leverage to push himself up to grind his naked shaft against the equally bare hardness of his partner. Tyki moaned quietly into the kiss, sliding his tongue through the redhead's open lips.

_Might just make him work for it,_ thought Tyki. For some reason he really wanted to see the arrogant General Cross Marian beg.

Pulling away a little, Tyki slipped his hands around the General's neck, tickling the sensitive area and teasing the roots of that gorgeous red spill. Cross thrust shallowly into the air, digging his nails into the Noah's back a little too hard for it to be sexy.

Smiling against the Exorcist's lips, Tyki made sure to keep his body out of reach of the General's useless thrusting as he settled in for a slow, reasonably chaste kiss.

With quiet movements, the Noah began to push the redhead down to the grey silk sheets of the hotel bed. Breaking the kiss, he thought he heard Cross growl, obviously unused to assertiveness from his coital mates. Ignoring the growl and the return of those dastardly fingernails, Tyki slid back on his heels, admiring the picture before him.

Too hard and needy to be properly disgruntled, the Exorcist lay before the Noah. Red mane sticking to the firm chest and arms of the just sweaty enough to be sexy, glasses askew and inexplicable mask flung Earl only knows where. A hearty erection, punctuated with a small bubble of precome, bobbled slightly as the redhead moved to push himself up onto his elbows.

"The _fuck, _Mikk? What're . . "

Tyki pressed his grey lips to sexily pouting pink ones. That hadn't quite been what the Noah had in mind. Switching tactics, he pushed his knees back and shifted against the General, grinding his manhood together with the other man's. Leaning down, Tyki kissed lips that had fallen into a soft moan as their erections rubbed against each other.

Cross' vicious nails had morphed to blunt fingertips that kneaded the Noah's back. Beneath him, Tyki felt the exorcist shifted, bringing a hand up to thumb Tyki's left nipple with only a modicum of care for those _talons_ he called nails.

Purring into the touch, the Noah dropped a hand to the General's cock, caressing and moving down to fiddle with the man's balls. Cross moaned lightly and slipped his tongue into his partner's mouth, easily dominating the kiss. Pushing further along, Tyki's fingers probed the tight puckering that lay between the exorcist's cheeks. He gave the man a moment to figure out what he was about to do before gently pushing his fingertip in, maddeningly slowly for someone like Cross, who knew exactly how amazing the pain could feel.  
As long as your partner had some concept of biology, anyway.

Tyki continued his ministrations, both at the man's orifices, kissing intermittedly and vaguely in time to the movements of his fingers.

Soon, the General was all but mewling underneath him, too far gone to care about his dignity. The Noah leaned back, chuckling and admiring the way that the General seemed to glare through his arousal.

It had been a surprise to Tyki that the infamous General Cross preferred getting fucked to doing the fucking.


End file.
